The invention relates to a foldable casing, more particularly to a combined casing and mounting assembly that acts as a support and as storage means for an emergency descent device.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a novel dual purpose casing assembly which can be mounted on a wall inside a room near a window or door. The assembly provides storage space for a descent device when the descent device is not in use, and acts as a support for the descent device when the descent device is used as a means of escape from a fire or other similar emergency.